Segunda opción
by Ledayy
Summary: El profesor se había encargado de asignarle un tutor al chico más pobre. Kyle no podría ayudarlo, ya era el tutor de Stan. Entonces tuvo que usar su segunda opción Butters. Slash Bunny, mención de Style y Dip


**Hola, yo de nuevo, ahora les traigo un Bunny**

**Les agradezco a todos los que hayan leido mi historia anterior, estaré subiendo one-shots de todas las parejas que me gustan, e incluso creare una que nunca antes he leido. Espero que les guste esta historia...**

**Summary: el profesor se había encargado de asignarle un tutor al chico más pobre. Kyle no podría ayudarlo, ya era el tutor de Stan. Entonces tuvo que usar su segunda opción Butters.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH (CHICOXCHICO) **

**Pareja central: bunny**

**Mención: Style y Dip**

**South Park no es mío**

**Es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

><p>Segunda opción<p>

Butters estaba en la biblioteca como siempre, pobre niño controlado por sus padres. Cuando había llegado a la pubertad los Stoch se habían vuelto más estrictos, haciendo que el chico estudiara mucho más que ningún otro. Todos los días se pasaba a biblioteca a leer libros gruesos y muy aburridos, que lo hacían cabecear más cada palabra que leía. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Se había aislado bastante, casi no hablaba con nadie, de vez en cuando intercambiaba palabras con Kyle cuando no estaba Stan o con Pip, cuando Damien no estaba besándolo. Todo ese estudio lo había llevado a convertirse en el segundo mejor de la clase, solo superado por Kyle, la única diferencia entre ellos era que el judío tenía el gusto por el estudio innato, en cambio Butters era obligado.

Kenny McCormick miraba fijamente al niño Stoch, era tan opuesto a él. A veces deseaba cambiar de lugar con él y tener unos padres a los que les importe donde estas. Los McCormick se preocupaban más por pelear y drogarse que por cuidar a sus dos hijos. A sus 17 años seguía siendo exactamente la misma historia, tanto con Butters como con él. ¿Qué se sentiría tener unos padres que te controlan?, estaba seguro de que lo que más deseaba el pequeño Butters era tener unos padres como los que él tenía, sin que interfirieran o exigieran algo.

El tiempo pasó y Kenny dedicaba más horas del día a ver a Butters que a dedicarse a estudiar, provocando que sus notas cayeran como los copos de nieve en el pueblo montañés. El profesor se había encargado de asignarle un tutor al chico más pobre. Kyle no podría ayudarlo, ya era el tutor de Stan. Entonces tuvo que usar su segunda opción Butters.

Kenneth nunca había entrado a la casa Stoch y dudaba que los duelos desearan tenerlo allí, pero había sido una orden directa del maestro, así que no pudieron reclamar nada. Linda Stoch fue quien abrió la puerta, le dirigió una mirada que recorrió cada milímetro del joven y su vieja ropa. Kenny no se ofendió, ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas.

Entró a la casa casi empujando a Linda, Steven Stoch estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico, volteó y se encontró con los tranquilos ojos de Kenny que lo miraban sin ninguna vergüenza. Debajo de su capucha anaranjada estaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-oh… Kenny- la voz de Butters se oía por las escaleras- llegas antes, por favor sube

Kenny iba a obedecer pero el brazo del señor de la casa lo detuvo, Steven le dirigió una ruda mirada y dijo

-ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Butters ¿entendido?

-desde luego señor- dijo Kenny con total descaro

La cara de Steven ardía de la ira, pero entonces Butters se apresuró a subir a Kenny hasta su cuarto, se sentó en su escritorio buscando su cuaderno. El de la capucha naranja vio entonces el cuarto del pequeño chico, muchos libreros repletos de libros viejos, una computadora, un armario, su cama y su buró, además de su escritorio. Era todo lo que había en ese cuarto, mucho más de lo que había en el suyo, pero menos en comparación con Stan, Kyle o Cartman.

-¿por dónde quieres empezar?- dijo Butters sacando tres libros, matemática (la peor materia de la existencia), química (maldición, si no podía ni con biología) e historia (Aburrido…)

Kenneth suspiró, no había nada interesante, aunque en realidad no esperaba algo que le gustara mucho, por un instante pensó en ir directo al grano, pero no era bueno ni para sus calificaciones ni para el pobre Stoch que sin duda se había preparado para ayudarle

-empecemos con historia- dijo Kenny sentándose en la cama

Luego de casi dormirse en historia, confundirse en química y casi quemar su cabeza en matemáticas finalmente terminó la sesión. Butters cerró el libro con un ruido sordo, estirándose

-ya es un poco tarde Kenny- dijo viendo el reloj

-¿me estás echando Leopoldo?

Eso hizo estremecer al joven rubio, lo había llamado por su nombre y lo había hecho de una manera muy seductora

-no… este… yo…

Butters tartamudeaba, lo había puesto demasiado nervioso, entonces se convenció de dar el paso. Tomó a Butters de la barbilla y lo acercó a él

-tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Q-q-qué c-cosa Ke-Kenny?- logró decir Stoch

-desde hace mucho tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, por eso no me concentro en la clase, paso todo el día viéndote a lo lejos Leopold , tan concentrado, tan buen chico… y me he preguntado el porqué mucho tiempo, ahora lo sé… te amo, te amo Leopold "Butters" Stoch…

Dicho esto besó sus labios delicadamente. Las mejillas de Butters ardían a más no poder, poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso, colocando sus manos en la nuca de Kenny, su cintura fue rodeada por los brazos del de capucha naranja, juntando sus cuerpos. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-Kenny… ¿de verdad…?

-¿por qué lo dudas… Leopold?

Las mejillas del chico volvieron a pintarse

-Kenny… yo siempre te he admirado, la admiración pasó a respeto y… el respeto a… amor…

Los ojos de Kenny se iluminaron

-te amo Kenneth Stuart McCormick

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta con más rudeza

La puerta se abrió de golpe, por suerte era solo la señora Stoch con una bandeja en las manos. Empezó a gritar y la bandeja con comida cayó al piso, echó a Kenny del lugar histérica, pero el chico de la capucha no se iría sin su premio. Tomó fuertemente a Butters de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera de la casa. Pronto ambos estaban corriendo por las frías y oscuras calles de South Park, tomados de la mano. Contrario a lo que esperaba Kenny, Butters corría felizmente, se sentía muy libre, como si volara al lado de Kenny. No deseaban para nada llegar a la casa del rubio mayor.

-Kenny… Kenny despierta…

El de ojos azules se revolvió entre las sábanas sin querer despertarse

-anda Kenny… llegarás tarde al trabajo

Kenneth tomó la muñeca de Butters acercándolo a él

-me encanta despertar y ver tu rostro

Dicho eso unió sus labios con el joven Stoch. Luego de llegar a la casa de los McCormick, los Stoch les hicieron el escándalo del mundo, enterando a todo South Park, el pueblo apoyó a los pobres y Linda y Steven Stoch negaron a su hijo, quitándole toda su protección. No los habían visto desde que dejaron el pueblo hacía 3 o 4 años y no deseaban verlos realmente. Las cosas mejoraron desde su partida

Kenny bajó las escaleras, Leopold estaba desayunando, se sentó frete a él y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Qué tanto soñabas Kenny?-preguntó Butters- estuviste murmurando cosas toda la noche

-soñé el día cuando huimos de tu casa

Las mejillas de Butters se pintaron de rojo. De ese día ya habían pasado 5 años, sus vidas habían ido mejorando año con año Kenny logró terminar la preparatoria y se convirtió en el secretario del abogado Broflovski. A Leopold le había ido mucho mejor, ahora era el doctor Stoch, con su propio consultorio con su enfermero, Stanley Marsh, un trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía el nuevo geólogo del pueblo.

-debo irme al consultorio, ¿Qué harás hoy?, Kyle te dio el día libre ¿cierto?

-tenía pensado algunas cosas, pero creo que me iré por mi segunda opción

-¿y cuál es esa?

-¿quieres casarte conmigo Butters?- dijo Kenny sacando un anillo

-K-Kenny…- dijo Butters sonrojándose

Cuanto le alegraba a Kenny que Butters haya sido la segunda opción…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco muchísimo a: washuneishon, Abril 478, Dani-Ela-Nati-chan, Tweekers Tucker, WxTxR y YenY<strong>

**Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Tweekers Tucker, en el episodio de "sigue ese huevo", Stan y Kyle ayudan a que se permitan los matrimonios homosexuales cuidando al huevo que les dio el señor (señora) Garrison, por eso Kenny y Butters podían casarse**

**bueno me despido, el siguiente que haga será un Creek, me esforzaré para hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Tweek.**

**adios...**


End file.
